Watching, waiting
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: For Calanarie's contest...Mistoffelees has been watching him for so long, waiting for him just to notice him. Will he ever be noticed by the one he loves? Tugger/Misto!


This is for Calanarie's Tugger/Misto competition…I'm not usually a writer of fluff, so hopefully this turns out okay…I'm usually a more angsty, torturer writer…so, let's see how this goes, shall we?

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Watching, waiting…it's all I ever do these days. Watch him flirt, wait for him to finally notice me…but it's not going to happen. Why would he notice a little weird runt like me? He has everything and everyone. He just has to thrust his hips or flash a cheeky smile at any queen and they swoon. I fell for that routine…I swooned, though in a more subtle way. Watching, waiting…just waiting for him to just look at me with those mischievous chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you staring at, Mistoffelees?" I look up when I hear the soft voice. Munkustrap is staring at me, his dark green eyes intrigued.

"I…I'm, um…" I stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. The tall, strong, silver black-striped Tabby sat beside me, looking at me in concern.

"Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap said softly. A hot blush crept up my neck and into my cheeks. Damn it! Munkustrap gave a low chuckle.

"You don't need to be embarrassed you know," Munkustrap said. "You are not the first Tom who has fallen for the Rum Tum Tugger…though I kind of wish it wasn't you," Munkustrap reassured him. I looked around at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was Tugger's older brother…but yet they were so different, but so alike at the same time.

"Why do you wish I didn't fall for him?" I questioned, curious. Munkustrap frowned, looking back over at Tugger, who is entertaining the screaming queen-kits with his 'moves'.

"Because you are a gentle, kind, young Tom…I don't want to see you hurt by him," Munkustrap finally answered, looking back at me. I nodded and went back to watching Tugger. Watching, waiting…it was all I ever did these days. Munkustrap gave me a quick nuzzle before he began to walk away.

"Oh, Misto," Munkustrap said suddenly, turning back to face me. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your days, watching and waiting for my self-absorbed brother to notice you…talk to him, or else he'll never even notice…he's not that bright," I tried to stifle the laugh that Munkustrap had managed to bring out of me. Munkustrap flashed me a smile before continuing on. I looked back at Tugger, Munkustrap's words swirling dizzyingly around my thoughts.

_Talk to him or he will never notice you…he's not that bright._

I frowned, having to disagree with Munkustrap on that one. Tugger was smart…though he just chose not to show it…yeah, that was it. I slipped off the tyre as Tugger's fans were ushered away by a fuming Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. I could the blush on my face grow again as I walked towards Tugger. My heart was thumping in my chest as I walked towards him…it took all of my self control not to run away from him. Tugger saw me coming and grinned, fluffing up his mane.

"Hey, Sparkles," Tugger laughed, his deeper voice full of humour.

"H-Hey, Tugger," I stammered. Damn it! Tugger raised an eyebrow, his chocolate eyes curious but he said nothing. He leaned against a large cupboard, stretching his arms up above his head. I almost fainted at that sight.

Oh snap out of it, Mistoffelees, you are acting like a hormonal queen-kit!

I shook my head and focused back on Tugger.

"So, Sparkles, what are you up to tonight?" Tugger questioned. I took a deep breath.

_Oh, nothing, just thinking about you, dreaming about you…that kind of thing._

"Um, nothing…reading probably, before turning in," I answered instead. Tugger rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me.

"You need to get out more, Misty," I gave a low growl. I hated it when he called me that. Tugger smiled at me.

"Why don't you go to Lonzy's nip party tonight?" Tugger suggested. "Everyone's gonna be there." I shook my head.

"I don't feel like being overly social, Tugger," I murmured, sighing. Tugger gave a thoughtful noise.

"Okay, come hang out with me in my den tonight," Tugger suggested. My heart stopped beating in my chest. Hang out with Tugger? In his den? Tugger waved his paw in front of my stunned face.

"Hello, earth to Mistoffelees!" Tugger said. I shook my head.

"Sorry…I spaced out," I apologized quickly, embarrassed. Tugger stared at me, frowning.

"Gotta stop over workin' yourself with your magic, Misto," Tugger told me sternly. I nodded.

"Yeah," I murmured. He thought it was the magic doing this to me…he didn't even think that just standing here, talking to him, was doing this to me. He clapped me on the shoulder, grinning at me.

"See ya tonight then, 6 o'clock, Sparkles," Tugger told me before walking off.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"See… I told you," I quickly spun around and saw Munkustrap lounging out on top of the cupboard that Tugger was just leaning against.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded to know. Munkustrap smiled, rolling onto his stomach to look at me.

"Long enough," He answered simply. I frowned. Since when had Munkustrap been so sneaky?

"But, hey, it's worked out in your favour, kiddo," Munkustrap told me seriously. I gave a small smile. It faltered when I realised that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say…or do tonight.

"What do I do, Munkus?" I asked him. Munkustrap slipped off the cupboard gracefully and came to stand beside me.

"Do whatever your heart tells you…" He told me. I ran a paw agitatedly over my head fur.

"But what if he laughs at me…what if he hates me?" I hated the whimper in my voice but I was scared…I was worried. Munkustrap gave a slight shrug, his green eyes gentle as he looked at me.

"At least you know you tried to tell him…and you can be proud of that," I smiled, looking back up at him.

"Thanks, Munkus," I murmured. He ruffled my head fur, smiling cheekily, before moving away. I watched him go. Munkustrap was a character you really couldn't figure out. He was extremely protective of everyone…that's why he's the Protector, duh…but at the same time, he's quite cheeky and playful and that's the way in which he is like Tugger. Like my Tugger.

Watching, waiting…I'm watching the sky turn dark, waiting for the time to come for me to go see Tugger. My heart was pounding in my chest, my paws sweating…unfortunately. I didn't know what Tugger was planning tonight, only that we were hanging out in his den. I coughed, trying to clear the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. I was so nervous…I had no idea what I was going to do, what I was going to say. A loud chime rang through my den, making me jump. I glared at the small clock, which I had repaired, and my eyes widened when I saw it was 6 o'clock. I stood up and left my den, heading towards Tugger's.

"S'bout time you dragged your glittery rear-end here," I rolled my eyes as I ducked into Tugger's den. He was lounged out in the corner, grinning. I sat down, crossing my legs.

"What were your plans for tonight then, Tugs?" I asked him, trying to keep the quiver from my voice. Tugger shrugged, his chocolate brown eyes going soft as he looked at me.

"Talk…I guess," Okay…I was surprised by that answer.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, interested. Tugger just smiled, sitting up and looking at me. I tried not to hyperventilate as those chocolate brown eyes stared at me.

"Me and you," Tugger answered shamelessly. My breath caught in my throat as my heart race increased. It was like I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Breathe, Misto," Tugger said softly. I let out the breath I didn't realise I had been holding. Tugger crawled over to me, his chocolate eyes unflinching.

"I-I…what?" I asked. Tugger sat down, staring at me.

"I love you, always have and always will…I don't care if you don't love me back, I won't give up on you," Tugger told me quickly, his golden cheeks turning slightly pink. Tugger turned his head away.

"There I've told you," He muttered. I crawled over to him and gently stroked his mane, relishing the feeling of it under my paws. Tugger turned and looked at me. I stared back, our eyes staring into each others. Chocolate brown and green.

This is the Tom I had been watching, the Tom I had been waiting for. Now it was just me and him. I tilted my head, looking at him.

"I love you, Tugs, I really do," I told him. Tugger smiled, leaning forward and kissing me. His lips were soft and gentle. He gently pulled away and pulled me against him, holding me close. I could feel his heart beating under my paw. His heart beat soon merged with mine. I couldn't tell whose heart beat was whose anymore…our hearts beat together, in sync, in sync with our love. I rested my head against his shoulder as he gently stroked my back. He wasn't going to hurt me…he wasn't going to push me into anything. He loved me, and I loved him. It was plain and simple. I could almost laugh about how complicated and hard it was just to get to this point. Now we were together…and we would be for a very long time. The others would be shocked. The conjurer and the yard flirt together…but it didn't matter, we loved one another and Munkustrap would keep the harsh words, aimed at us by the unapproving, at bay. We lay side by side, Tugger's arms wrapped around me as he murmured sweet and loving words into my ear. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest, breathing in his unique scent.

I spent months watching, waiting…waiting for this to happen.

No more watching, no more waiting…we were together…and we would be for a long time.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

I'm not really a fluff writer…but hopefully that was okay…

Please read and review…

Luv HGP!


End file.
